One Night in Stilwater
by High Mage Lady Hawkmoon
Summary: Short one shot fic set in SR2 that happens after a night of too much violence. Johnny Gat/Female Boss


_I own nothing except my original ideas..._

**One night in Stilwater**

Late one night, The Boss and Gat head back home from beating down a Brotherhood stronghold. She power-slid around a corner in her purple and black Attrazione narrowly missing a parked car.

"Fucking rain," she groused, "I fucking hate rain. It's always fucking raining in this city."

"Just for you, Boss." Gat replied. "It waits til you go out so it can get you all wet and pissed-off."

"Fuck off, Johnny. Seriously, fuck off."

Johnny just laughed at her.

"Pull up the GPS and tell me where the nearest crib is," she barked at him.

His fingers danced over the machine for a few seconds. "Looks like we're in the middle of effin nowhere." The little machine pinged. "Ah, the nearest crib is in the Red Light District." He set the machine to read off directions.

After much cussing, a lot of slipping and sliding, and some shots fired at slow moving vehicles, they arrived at the little basement apartment.

"I love going on rides with you." Johnny said gleefully. The Boss just growled at him. She parked the car on the lot and they dashed through the rain to the apartment door.

"Damn, I'm glad this apartment was closest," she said as they burst in and slammed the door on the bad weather.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Cause it's too small for the horde of crew members and strippers to laze around in," she replied.

"True dat," he said, "You know I like what you've done to the place." He looked around at the little pimped out apartment. The blue cabinets in the kitchen were well stocked with beer. She had a 42" LCD TV with stereo and the Zombie Uprising game ready to be played. She had a nice desk with a computer and a queen sized bed tucked in the back corner. Of course one whole wall was her wardrobe with clothes, guns and a safe for her stash.

She marched back to the tiny bathroom hidden in the back of the room. She grabbed two towels and threw one at Gat, hitting him in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Because I look and smell like a wet dog and all you've got wet is your hair and shoulders. You don't even have spots on your glasses," she bitched.

"You've got to learn to dodge the raindrops," he said with an evil grin.

"Fuck off, Johnny!"

She stomped off to the wardrobe, grabbed a few clothes, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Johnny laughed again, and then stripped off his purple silk shirt and t-shirt. He laid them over the radiator to dry out. He dried his hair, dried his shoulders and arms then cleaned his glasses. When he heard the shower start, he flopped in the armchair and fired up Zombie Uprising.

When the Boss came slamming back out of the bathroom, he glanced over his shoulder at her. She stood in front of her wardrobe wearing only a pair of dark purple canvas pants and a black and purple floral print bra. He turned off the game and set down the controller. He stood up and leaned against the back of the armchair to watch her as she tried to find a shirt.

The Boss was buried to her elbows in shirts when she caught movement in the mirror at the back of the wardrobe. She focused on the movement and realized it was Johnny coming up behind her. His eyes were focused just below her right shoulder, exactly where she had scars from the boat explosion. She watched as he reached out and ran his fingertips over the puckered flesh. After a few moments, he bent his head and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her shoulder. She grasped the edges of the wardrobe and sighed his name.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry everything went to hell and you got caught in the middle."

She turned to face him and placed a hand against his cheek. "It's not your fault that Julius and that asshole alderman played us. Besides that, they're both dead, so we won," she told him.

Gat flashed her a smile, then the smile faded into a look of pure heat. She pressed herself against him, chest to chest, hip to hip and kissed him. With a groan, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. The kiss turned hotter…open-mouthed…teeth and tongues clashing…seeking the most pleasure. He tunneled his hand into her hair and tilted her head back. He raked his teeth down her neck and nipped at her shoulder.

"Touch me." He demanded. She skimmed her hands up his arms, across his bare shoulders then down his back. She kissed him again, nibbling at his bottom lip until he deepened the kiss again. After a few soul searing moments, she broke the kiss and stepped back.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Come to bed." She replied.

_**WHOO-HOOO!**_

"What the fuck was that?" the Boss asked looking around.

"What was what?" Gat asked.

"Nothing," she replied and took him by the hand leading him to the bed. As she got him within a few inches of the mattress, she kissed him again.

_**WHOO-HOOO! YEAH!**_

"Alright, seriously, what the fuck?" she demanded, looking around the small apartment.

_**WHOO-HOOO! YEAH!**_

The Boss woke up in her bedroom at the Saint's Main Hideout. "Son of a Bitch! It was all a fucking dream!" she said through gritted teeth.

"WHOO-HOOO! YEAH!" came the yell again. The Boss got out of bed and grabbed a GDHC.50. She stalked over to the door and yanked it open. She stepped out into the hallway and found the source of the noise. There standing under the Purgatory sign was a young man in the Saint's pimp suit doing a stupid dance and yelling periodically. The Boss fired three rounds into the wall next to his head. The pretty stripper next to him fell to the ground and started crying.

"YOU!" she yelled, pointing the gun at the young Saint, "Shut the fuck up and get out of my crib! And take that sniveling bitch with you!" The Boss turned and went back to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"Damn, man," someone said. "You must have woke her up. I've never seen her so pissed."

The Saint who caused the trouble grabbed the stripper and headed to another crib far away from The Boss. The rest of the strippers scampered off into the night. Someone turned down the radio and the party was done.

The Boss laid in bed and stared angrily at the wall. "A fucking dream. It was only a fucking dream. Two inches from the bed and that little fuck had to wake me up. Next time he speaks, I'm going to shoot him in the fucking kneecap!"

It took a long time for her to relax and go back to sleep, the dream gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very loosely based upon a dream I had after playing too many video games. And it was the alarm clock that woke me up. I miss that alarm clock - said with much sarcasm ;) **

**Thanks to MDGeistMD02 for the beta read.**


End file.
